A titok
by Samuna
Summary: Kedves olvasók! Ezen a történeten keresztül egy régóta szőtt gondolatomat szeretném közvetíteni. Nagyon fontos, hogy ne csak angolul olvassunk ficeket, ezért írok elsősorban magyarul! Angol fordítás később várható  Remélem tetszeni fog! Kellemes olvasást!
1. A kezdetek

Állandó küzdés, fájó sebek, szenvedés. Egy nindzsa életének elhagyhatatlan részei. De az én történetem más. Nem vívok életre-halálra menő küzdelmeket, nincsenek vérző, maradandó nyomot hagyó sebeim, és nem szenvedek. Legalábbis úgy nem, mint egy konohai nindzsa. Nem, én más vagyok. Nem mintha nem lenne ugyanúgy két kezem vagy egy orrom – van. Csupán egy aprócska dologban térünk el: én nem teljesíthetem be a végzetem.

Ennek több oka is van, mégis, ezek közül, csak az egyik akadályoz meg ténylegesen; hogy hol élek. A sors vize, ugyanis, engem messzire vetett a parttól, az otthonomtól, és egy olyan helyen vagyok kénytelen élni, ahol létezésemnek nincs értelme. Nindzsa voltam valaha, de – létem értelmetlenné válásával – már helytelen lenne magam annak titulálni. Igen, valaha az voltam, ma mégsem tudok akként működni. Talán a sors akarta így, talán csak nem volt szerencsém; mindenesetre ez jutott nekem, ebben a szerepben kell boldogulnom.

Amikor 12 éves voltam, Konohából ide kellett költöznöm. Hogy hol van az az itt? Magyarországon élek, a fővárosban, Budapesten. Kissé nevetségesen hangzik, hogy a Tűz országának nindzsafalujából, Konohából, Budapestre költözöm, de a helyzet mégis ez. Hogy hogyan kerültem Budapestre? Most elmondom a nindzsavilág egyik legnagyobb titkát: két világ létezik egymással párhuzamosan. Meseszerű, de igaz. Van egy világ, amit a nindzsák világának neveznek és van egy világ, amely a „rendes" világ. Egyetlen út van, amin keresztül közlekedni lehet a két világ között, de erről sajnos csak annyit tudok, hogy telihold szükséges annak megnyitásához. Nem emlékszem pontosan hogyan kerültem ide. Fáradt és kába voltam, nem éreztem a lábaimat, majd mikor magamhoz tértem, már egyedül voltam egy sötét, ismeretlen szobában. Attól a naptól kezdve élek itt, Budapesten, egy átlagos magyar család gyermekeként. Nagyon kedvesek velem, van egy apuka és egy anyuka, még egy kistestvér is. Egy teljesen természetes jelenség vagyok számukra. Elképzelésem sincs róla, hogyan nem veszik észre, hogy valójában csak 12 éves koromban kerültem ide.

Egyelőre nincs sok emlékem az „előző" életemből, de ezt nem fogom annyiban hagyni. Érzem, hogy nem tartozom ide, tudom, hogy a végzetem nem itt kell keresnem.

Akkor mégis hol máshol? Semmi használható sincs a fejemben, és már 13 éves vagyok. Habár ebben sem vagyok teljesen biztos, valamiért úgy emlékszem, hogy az itt megünnepelt születésnapom dátuma nem egyezik az eredeti születésnapoméval. De egyelőre nem tudom, merre induljak. Talán jobb lenne, ha várnék még egy kicsit? Vagy inkább teljes erőbedobással bele kellene vetnem magam a kutatásba? A probléma az, hogy nem tudom, hol induljak el, nincsenek nyomaim, emlékeim, vagy akárcsak egy fotó, amiről valami eszembe juthatna. De nem fogom feladni; nem hiszem, hogy a sors akarta így. Nem hiszem el és nem is fogom. Viszont ezzel nem jutok egyről a kettőre, csak panaszkodom. Nos, akkor valahogy el kell kezdenem a keresést!

Ki vagyok én? A válasz: nem tudom. Ebben az – általam még félig ismeretlen – világban Hanna a nevem. Várjunk; igazából nem is ez az én nevem! Akkor mi? Nem jut eszembe! Megőrülök ettől a tehetetlenségtől, megőrülök attól, hogy használhatatlan vagyok mások és a magam számára is. Mit tegyek? Valaki, kérem segítsen!


	2. Emlékfoszlány

Telnek a napok, a hetek, a hónapok. Teljesen magamba zuhanva élem mindennapjaimat. A szenvedés, amit sajnos nem egy kunai által okozott seb miatt érzek, felemészt. Lassan már nem számít, hogy nappal van-e, vagy éjszaka. Nem érzem a különbséget. Az emberek azt hiszik, hogy amikor alszanak, nem éri utol minket a fájdalom. Én is szeretnék ebben hinni, de sajnos nem tudok. Amikor alszom, álmodom. Amikor álmodom a múlt foszlányai idéződnek fel. Egy-egy eseménytöredék, egy-egy táj, egy-egy érzés. Az elmúlt egy hétben minden éjjel ugyanarra ébredek.

Éjszaka volt, kissé hűvös. Egy szobában ültem, és egy férfi állt velem szemben. Nem láttam az arcát, mert sötét volt. Egyszer csak, a székről felpattanva, kikeltem magamból:

- De nem akarok menni, kérlek, ne küldj oda! Te is tudod, hogy itt a helyem, főleg azok után, ami történt! Itt kell maradnom! Előbb-utóbb úgy is megtudja! Találkoznom kell vele!

- Nem lehet, nem maradhatsz itt! Ez parancs! Meg kell értened, hogy így jár mindenki a legjobban! – válaszolta idegesítő nyugodtsággal.

- Az nem számít, hogy én mit gondolok? Hogy mit érzek? Hogy mit akarok?

A szavamba vágott.

- Nem. A nindzsák csak eszközök, nem többek, és ezzel te is tisztában vagy.

- Ezt nem akarom elfogadni.

- Nincs más választásod.

- De igenis van, ne hidd, hogy nem fogok harcolni ez ellen a döntés ellen, mert fogok!

- Tedd azt, de neked nincsen ebbe beleszólásod. Majd, ha Hokage leszel, te dönthetsz arról, kik és mit csináljanak, de addig, amíg egy egyszerű alsóbbrendű nindzsa vagy, nem tehetsz semmit. El kell fogadnod a döntéseket. Ez a feladatod, erre születtél.

- De...

Ekkor már könnyekben törtem ki. Sóhajtott egyet, és elindult felém. Átölelt.

- Tudod, hogy én mindig a legjobbat akarom neked. És ez most is így van. Ez a legjobb döntés ebben a helyzetben. Ezt most talán még nem érted, de, majd ha nagyobb leszel, biztos vagyok benne, hogy belátod, így járt mindenki a legjobban.

- Ezt csak azért mondod, mert egyet kell értened, hiszen te is csak egy eszköz vagy!

Ellöktem magamtól.

- Talán igen, talán nem. Mindenesetre indulnunk kell, vagy elszalasztjuk a lehetőséget!

- Engem az sem érdekel! – üvöltöttem.

Megragadta a két karomat, összefogta egy kezébe. A másik kezével megkereste a nyakamon a megfelelő pontot, és két ujjával megnyomta lágyan, ügyelve arra, hogy ne essék komolyabb bántódásom. A testem elzsibbadt. Többé nem tudtam irányítani mozdulataimat, nem tudtam beszélni sem. Homályosan tudtam csak követni az eseményeket. Elvitt egy erdőbe, ahol még két emberrel találkoztunk: egy nővel és egy férfival. Amikor egészen közel kerültünk hozzájuk, átadott a másik férfinak, aki remegő kézzel tartott hosszú percekig. A nő arcát nem láttam, tuljdonképpen nem is volt arca. Valamilyen maszk volt rajta, így csak a testalkatából tudtam arra következtetni, hogy nő. Hihetetlen gyorsasággal, kézjelek hosszú sorozatát csinálta végig, mikor hirtelen világos lett. Bágyadt voltam, így nem tudom pontosam, mi volt a fény forrása. Innentől az események csak úgy pörögtek egymás után. A nő ráparancsolt az engem tartó férfira, erre az homlokon csókolt, majd visszaadott a másiknak. A nő előrement és eltűnt a szemünk elől. Mi követtük. Próbáltam hátranézni, de már senkit sem láttam ott. Segélykérő pillantást vetettem a férfira, aki a karjaiban tartott. Rámnézett, és búcsúzóul ezt suttogta:

- Nem lesz semmi baj kicsilány, ne aggódj!

Egy ismeretlen sötét szobában találtam magam, mikor felébredtem.


End file.
